What Your Love Means to Me
by Lina Shay
Summary: Finished Gatomon can't let go of wizardmon's memory, but what if he's not really gone. Meanwhile, the digidestined have thier own relationship problems.
1. Nostalgia's Sting

A/N: This is a sequel to "What My Heart Was Looking For", but it should make sense without having to read it. With the addition of the digidestined into this story, the storyline might get more complicated and won't just center around Gatomon and Wizardmon. Also, I will be using the American names for all the characters because I don't know their Japanese or other names.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these digimon or the digidestined.  
  
What Your Love Means To Me  
  
Chapter one: Nostalgia's Sting   
  
"Grizzly Wing!"  
  
Gatomon stood her ground in front of her young digidestined, hoping that she would get most the attack and leave Kari with minimal injuries. Suddenly, a figure stepped in front of them, the blast hitting him square in the chest. Gatomon and Kari were frozen as they watched the digimon fall to the ground, motionless.   
  
"Oh, no!" Gatomon yelled, running to his side.  
  
"Wizardmon, are you OK? Please answer," Kari begged.  
  
"Are you all right, Gatomon?" Wizardmon asked, turning his weary eyes toward her.  
  
"You saved me," Gatomon said, tears invading her vision. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"About what?" Wizardmon asked, pain apparent in his voice.  
  
"Sorry I got you involved in this," Gatomon muttered, lowering her eyes.  
  
"Don't be sorry," Wizardmon insisted, lifting his hand to Gatomon's cheek. "I have no regrets. If I hadn't met you, my life would have no meaning. I'm glad that we were...friends."  
  
"Best forever," Gatomon promised, tears soaking into Wizardmon's glove.   
  
"Thank you for everything," Wizardmon said. "You're more to me than you'll ever know."  
  
Wizardmon let out a breath, dropped his hand, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Please, don't leave, Wizardmon," Kari cried.  
  
It was too late. Wizardmon slowly disappeared. He was gone.   
  
"Wizardmon!" Gatomon cried, laying on the spot where he had been.  
  
She felt Kari's little hand set on her back. It was little comfort.  
  
A shadow fell over them. Gatomon glanced up at the tall figure who had killed her best friend. His yellow eyes shined down on her and he gave a cruel chuckle, his fangs showing.  
  
"Crimson lightening!" he shouted.  
  
A load crack of thunder frightened Gatomon, and she flung from her bed, cold sweat and tears dripping down her face. She took deep breathes, trying to tell herself that it was only a dream. It wasn't only a dream. Wizardmon had died six years ago, leaving Gatomon with a empty place in her heart. She just wished she remembered at the time how much she loved him, so that Wizardmon wouldn't have had to die not knowing.  
  
"Gatomon, are you all right?" Kari asked, sitting up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm OK," Gatomon said, wiping her tears away. "It was just a dream."  
  
"Oh, I hate nightmares," Kari commented. "And you can't stop thinking of it too. The best way to cure that is with late night TV and hot cocoa. How about it?"  
  
Gatomon looked at Kari's kind smile and somehow felt better. She nodded.  
  
"Great!" Kari said happily as she jumped out of bed.  
  
Gatomon followed her out of her room. It was terribly dark in the hall.  
  
"Why don't you pick out something sappy while I make the cocoa?" Kari suggested. "And we need to try and be quiet so that we don't wake Mom, Dad, and Tai."  
  
Gatomon agreed and started toward the living room. She jumped up, turning on the light switch, then walked over to the video shelf. Kari had many movies that fit under the "sappy" category. Gatomon wasn't much for love stories because they depressed her so, but she figured anything that might get her mind off that dream was worth trying. She picked "The Princess Bride" and slipped it into the VCR.   
  
"The cocoa won't be ready for a few minutes," Kari said as she walked over and sat by Gatomon on the couch.   
  
The movie started with a little boy sitting in bed. Gatomon tried to concentrate on the movie, but the image of Wizardmon being blasted by Myotismon still haunted her mind. Sometimes, she wished she had never met Wizardmon, then he would not have died. That wasn't true. He would have died alone in the desert if Gatomon hadn't come along. Besides that, Gatomon and both worlds would be under Myotismon's power. If Wizardmon wasn't there to remind her of who she really was, she would have never digivolved and defeated Myotismon. The truth was that Gatomon couldn't have lived without him.  
  
There was a soft whistling coming from the kitchen. Kari jumped up and ran in there to take the kettle off the burner. Gatomon glanced at the TV. Wesley had just died, and Buttercup had locked herself in her room.   
  
"I will never love again," Buttercup said dismally.  
  
"I'll never love again," Gatomon repeated at a whisper.  
  
Kari handed Gatomon a warm mug of cocoa. She held the cup close to her, trying to get a rid of a deathly chill that was running all over her entire body. What she would have given to have Wizardmon's arms around her at that moment. Only in his arms could she escape the pain and fear.  
  
She thought back on her first mission for Myotismon, a day after she met Wizardmon. She sat crying, sorrowed about her past and her life. Wizardmon's hand rested on her shoulder. His touch was so tender. She turned toward him. Gatomon threw her arms around him and sobbed. In his arms, she felt safe, like anything was possible. It was then that he suggested they run away and not return to Myotismon. Gatomon wasn't sure at first, but then she looked into his determined green eyes and felt like they actually had a chance.  
  
Kari laughed at the three men who kidnapped Buttercup. She found them so funny as they made stupid rhymes. Gatomon tried to smile as Kari nudged her.   
  
"Those guys are so silly," Kari laughed.  
  
Gatomon just nodded.  
  
"This isn't helping, is it?" Kari asked, her smile fading.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kari," Gatomon sniffled. "I just can't seem to get my mind off certain things lately."  
  
"I wish I could better help," Kari muttered sadly.  
  
"I just need some rest," Gatomon whispered.  
  
She set her head on Kari's lap and curled up. Kari rubbed her fur gently to soothe her.   
  
A/N: Extremely short first chapter, I know. But they should get longer.   
  
A/N: I don't know how accurate my years were. I just made it up. I said that Kari was about eight when Wizardmon died, and that she was probably twelve now. So, I thought six years would be a good estimate. If anyone knows really how old Kari was at those times, I would like to know how off I was. 


	2. Another Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these digimon or the digidestined.  
  
What Your Love Means To Me  
  
Chapter two: Just Another Day  
  
Kari ran to school, Gatomon stuffed away in her backpack. They were a little late that morning.   
  
"Hey, Kari!" a brown-haired boy called from the soccer field.   
  
"Hey, Davis," Kari called back as she headed into the building.  
  
"Wait!" she could hear Davis shout after her.  
  
Gatomon peaked out of the backpack to see Davis running up. Kari stopped and looked back at him.  
  
"What's up?" Davis asked, catching his breath.  
  
"Not really much of anything," Kari told him. "I'm just headed for my locker."  
  
"Oh, well, I'll come with you," Davis offered.  
  
"What about soccer practice?" Kari reminded.  
  
"I don't need practice," Davis bragged.  
  
Gatomon rolled her eyes as they started off toward the lockers.   
  
"Did you see me out there?" Davis asked, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm in tip-top shape this season."  
  
"That's good, but I didn't have time to stop and notice," Kari said.  
  
They reached the lockers and Kari started her combination.   
  
"I'm going to kick some real butt," Davis continued. "The trophy will be mine this year."  
  
"Do you really think that?" came a laugh behind him.  
  
It was T. K. with Patamon riding on top of his hat. Patamon was a small white and orange digimon. He looked like loaf of bread with four feet, large green eyes, and wings in the place of ears.   
  
"Good Morning, Gatomon," squeaked Patamon.  
  
"Same to you," Gatomon said absently.  
  
"You're looking a little pale," Patamon commented. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Gatomon insisted.  
  
"I better be off to class," Kari said. "I told Mr. Hamisaki that I'd be in early to get the notes I missed that day I was sick."  
  
"Well, I should get back to practice," Davis told them, starting off.  
  
"I'll go with you, Kari," T. K. offered. "I think I need those notes re-explained to me."  
  
"Now that I think about it," Davis began, turning back, "I think I was sleeping in class that day. Maybe I should get the notes too."  
  
"Soon, we'll have the whole class in early," Patamon joked.  
  
Gatomon half-smiled.  
  
Kari, Davis, and T. K., bringing along Gatomon and Patamon, started walking down the hall toward room 5-A.   
  
"Hey, Davis," T. K. began, "where's DemiVeemon?"  
  
"DemiVeenmon?" Davis asked. "Oh, no! I left him on the soccer field in my sports bag."  
  
Davis ran off down the hall. T. K. and Kari watched him and laughed.  
  
"I guess he just got distracted when you came along," Patamon put in.  
  
T. K. and Kari took their seats next to each other in the classroom. Mr. Hamisaki hadn't come in yet.  
  
"It's nearly time for class to start," Kari said worriedly. "I wonder if he forgot."  
  
"We could always stay after class," T. K. suggested.   
  
Kari put her backpack loops on the back of her chair. Patamon jumped down behind T. K. so that he could talk to Gatomon.  
  
"So, Gatomon," Patamon began, "how have you been sleeping lately?"  
  
"Huh?" Gatomon glanced at Patamon in surprise. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You just look tired. That's all," Patamon told her.  
  
"I guess I haven't been sleeping much," Gatomon muttered.   
  
"Well, if you want anyone to talk to, you know I'm here for you," Patamon reminded.  
  
"Thanks," Gatomon said quietly.  
  
She glanced at the window, at the bright blue sky. It brought back her old dream. She had always wanted to fly, but she never was able to. After she saved Wizardmon, he wanted to do something to repay her, so he took her flying. Gatomon remembered how wonderful and exhilarating her first flight was. Wizardmon held her close. It was so safe and comfortable that Gatomon fell asleep in his arms while they flew.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Patamon queried.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Gatomon retorted curiously.  
  
"You just had this strange look on your face like you were floating in the clouds," Patamon told her.  
  
Gatomon blushed, saying, "Did I really?"  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk to me about?" Patamon asked, looking worried.  
  
Gatomon did want to talk to someone, but Patamon wasn't really the one. There were too many feelings in the way. Patamon was very sensitive, and she didn't want to take the chance of hurting him with something she might say.   
  
"I don't think it's anything you want to hear," Gatomon told him.  
  
"I'll still listen if you want to get it out," Patamon promised. "No matter what it is."  
  
Gatomon glanced at him and sighed.  
  
"Remember about a week ago," Gatomon asked, "when we found my tail ring?"  
  
Patamon nodded.  
  
"Well, ever since I got it back, I've had these dreams," Gatomon explained.  
  
"What sort of dreams?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Dreams about the past with Myotismon, about Wizardmon," Gatomon disclosed, lowering her eyes. Just the mention of his name saddened her. "You see, Wizardmon gave me that ring. He told me it was a gift to help me to remember that he would never leave me. Now, it just reminds me that he has left, and I'll never see him again."  
  
"It seems to me," Patamon began, "that if this ring upsets you so much, you should stop wearing it."  
  
Gatomon glared at him, saying, "You want me to just discount the only thing I have left to remember Wizardmon. Forget you! It'll never happen!"  
  
Gatomon ducked back into the backpack and curled up. Patamon was just jealous that she thought of Wizardmon more than of him. She could never give Wizardmon up.  
  
Suddenly, Gatomon heard this beeping. It was coming from Kari's D-3. That meant she had an e-mail. Gatomon grabbed it and jumped out of the bag and on to Kari's shoulder.  
  
"What is it, Gatomon?" Kari asked, taking the D-3 from her. She open it and read the e-mail. "Cyclonemon, the dragon digimon, is wrecking the forest near lake Aine. Come quickly, Ken."  
  
"We've got to go now!" T. K. insisted.  
  
"What about Davis and the others?" Kari asked.  
  
"Just e-mail him, and tell him to bring Cody and Yolei," T. K. suggested. "We haven't got time to go down an get him."  
  
Kari typed and quick e-mail to Davis, grabbed her backpack and headed off to the computer lab with T. K. He put in the coordinates for Aine lake.  
  
"Digiport open!" T. K. yelled, holding his digvice toward the computer screen.  
  
He immediately got sucked in. Kari followed.   
  
The two digidestined and their digimon appeared on the shore of a large, beautiful lake. Behind them, they heard crunching and crashing. Then, a large yellow dragon with head, shoulder, and tail armor immerged from the wood.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure if I spelled Hamisaki right and I think Kari and T. K. have D-3s. Or did only the new digidestined get them? Whatever. In this, Kari has a D-3. 


	3. In Need of Saving

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these digimon or the digidestined.  
  
What Your Love Means To Me  
  
Chapter three: In Need of Saving  
  
Cyclonemon immerged from the woods roaring unpleasantly. Gatomon and Kari looked at each other and nodded. Kari pulled out her digivice and held it up.  
  
"Gatomon digvolve to..."  
  
Gatomon grew taller and more slender. Her long blonde hair brushed against her back as her cat gloves flew off. Eight wings sprouted and a helmet covered her eyes.  
  
"...Angewomon!"  
  
Patamon digivolved to Angemon. She had to admit that Patamon was much more impressive as a tall, blonde angel with muscles.   
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon shouted, thrusting a golden glow at Cyclonemon.  
  
Cyclonemon let out a painful roar.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shouted, pulling an arrow back from her arm.  
  
She was about to let go when she saw a unicorn digimon galloping about the beach. She knew that digimon from long ago. Suddenly, a large orange ball from Cyclonemon hit her, causing the unicorn digimon to disintegrate. Angewomon was so upset at the scene that she accidently let the arrow go and sent it off into the sky, far from where Cyclonemon was.   
  
"Hyper heat!" Cyclonemon roared, sending a red beam at Angewomon.   
  
It hit her, pushing her through the air. It felt like awful sunburn for a moment, until she dropped into the lake. Angewomon beat her arms, legs and wings frantically to get to the surface. When she finally got a breath of air, she stared at the beech, watching Angemon and Stingmon try to fight Cyclonemon. Ken now stood next to T. K. and Kari. Angewomon knew she couldn't fly with wet wings, so she began to swim toward the shore.  
  
"Get him, Stingmon!" Ken egged him on.   
  
"Spiking strike!" Stingmon said, pulling out a long stinger at the end of his arm and charging toward Cyclonmon.   
  
The attack weakened Cyclonemon, but he was still coming on strong.  
  
"Arm Bomber!" Cyclonemon casted, knocking Stingmon aside.  
  
"Angel Rod!" Angemon said, swinging his gold staff at Cyclonemon.  
  
Angewomon finally pulled herself out of the water. Just then, Davis appeared riding on Veedramon. He was followed by Yolei and Aquillomon and Cody and Ankylomon.  
  
"Tail hammer!" Ankylomon yelled, spikes shooting from his tail.  
  
"Grand Horn!" Aquillomon said, hitting his horns against Cyclonemon.  
  
"I think one more attack should get him," T. K. told them.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon shouted, sending a golden blast at Cyclonemon.  
  
Cyclonemon turned black for a second, and then busted up into little pieces. Angewomon lay on the beech and stared up at the other digmon. She felt so inadequate. Why had she missed with the arrow?  
  
**************  
  
Because of Unimon's destruction, there was no one to initiate the Aine festival, a cherished tradition among certain digimon. Veedramon started the large bon fire to bring the gizamon from the sea. Aquillomon, in the form of Hulsemon, and Ankylomon began to trample about to bring up the kunemon and elecmon. Gatomon thought it funny that it took three digimon to replace one unimon.   
  
"What about Unimon's call?" Veedramon asked, once devolving to Veemon.  
  
"Call?" Gatomon asked, wondering what he was talking about. She never knew the Aine festival had to have a call in order to commence.   
  
"Yes," Veemon went on, "Unimon's whinny brings the gekomon."  
  
The Aine festival Gatomon knew did not involve gekomon. She did know that everyone was welcome, so it wouldn't hurt anything.  
  
"Pegasusmon can take care of that," T. K. said, pulling out his D-3.  
  
Patamon armor digivolved to Pegasusmon, who was very horse-like. He let out a loud whinny that could probably be heard a kilometer away.  
  
The little digimon arrived on schedule, including the gekomon, just as it was getting dark. Each little digimon had a certain part in making music. The gizamon used their long legs for percussion and kunemon joined in with the clicking of their beaks. The elecmon's charge created a humming like a strings instrument. Gekomon completed the band with their unique brass talent. It seemed that the digidestined really knew how to throw an Aine festival.   
  
While Patamon, Hawkmon, Veemon, and Armadillomon danced around the fire with the other digimon, the digidestined and Gatomon sat to the side and watched.   
  
"Gatomon, you should join them," Kari suggested.  
  
Gatomon glanced at the dancing digimon and the blazing fire and remembered her first Aine festival.   
  
Gatomon had begun dancing with an elecmon around the fire. Their dance was interupted by Wizardmon's voice asking, "Mind if I cut in?"   
  
Gatomon looked up at her tall friend and said, "Wizardmon, I'm much too short to properly dance with you."  
  
Wizardmon disagreed, picking her up and holding her so that they were eye-to-eye. As the beat of the music increased in speed, Wizardmon spun Gatomon around, his hold on her tightening. Gatomon threw her arms out and her head back, laughing. It was the most fun she had ever had, even until this day.  
  
"I guess I'm not in the dancing mood," Gatomon muttered.   
  
"Well, I am!" Yolei shouted. "And I don't want to dance alone, so someone should dance with me!"  
  
Cody eyed T. K. T. K. glanced at Davis. Davis turned to Ken. Ken looked up and saw that Yolei was looking at him too.   
  
"I'm not a very good dancer," Ken assured her.   
  
"Oh, come on, perfect boy!" Yolei exclaimed, grabbing Ken's arm and pulling him over to the bon fire.  
  
Davis, Kari, Cody, and T. K. laughed, watching Ken fumble stiffly as Yolei spun him, holding on to his hands. Even Gatomon chuckled a bit at the sight. Ken looked near fright.   
  
"Hey, Kari," T. K. and Davis began at once. Davis glared at him, while T. K. just looked back somberly.  
  
"Listen, T. E.," Davis grumbled, "Kari and I are meant to be."  
  
Kari rolled her eyes and gave Gatomon a wry smile.  
  
"I HAVE known her longer," T. K. informed, calmly.   
  
"So what!" Davis, yelled, standing up. "She's my girl!"  
  
"Only you seem to think that, Davis," T. K. shot back, standing up also.  
  
"Do you think this is going to stop any time soon?" Cody asked Kari.  
  
She just shrugged.  
  
"If it wasn't for me, you all would be history!" Davis shouted. "I think I should get something in return."  
  
"It takes a team Davis," T. K. insisted. "The digidestined aren't a one man show. We've all saved each other countless times."  
  
"Do you want me to make it stop?" Cody asked Kari.  
  
"If there's a way, go ahead," Kari allowed.  
  
"OK," Cody said, standing up and holding out his hand. "Kari, will you dance with me?"  
  
"I would love to," Kari replied, taking his hand.   
  
T. K. and Davis suddenly stopped arguing and watched Kari walk over to the fire with a boy two-thirds of her height. They gawked for a moment.  
  
"Now look what you did!" Davis blurted.  
  
"What I did?" T. K. scoffed.  
  
"Now neither of us get to dance with her," Davis said, sitting back down and sulking.  
  
"How on earth was that my fault?" T. K. demanded.  
  
"If you hadn't made such a big deal out of it-" Davis began.  
  
Gatomon was tired of listening to them argue. She took a comfortable spot in a tree top, watching the firelight dancers from above. It felt somehow more suited this way, her being alone and all. She always use to be alone until Wizardmon. Finally, she had someone she felt she fit with, someone who knew exactly how she felt because he had felt the same things. What she would give to have someone like that now.  
  
"Gatomon," Patamon's squeaky voice said behind her.  
  
She shot a glare back at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.   
  
"Nothing!" Gatomon insisted.  
  
"Is it Wizardmon?" Patamon queried.  
  
Gatomon lowered her head, her eyes beginning to water.  
  
"I know you really cared for him," Patamon muttered, "but you really should be more careful. You could have been killed today. You really need to keep your head in things."  
  
"Thanks for your concern," Gatomon grumbled, "but you have no idea what I'm going through. You've never been whipped until you were bleeding. You've never had all hope drained from you. Then, when you finally find someone who makes all that go away, who turns your dark, cruel world into something worth living, he is snatched from you. If you have felt this, then you have a right to tell me how I should be acting."  
  
Patamon remained silent. Gatomon jumped down from the tree and ran down the beech until she was far away from the others. She stared up at all the stars and whispered, "Save me, Wizardmon."  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you think. Hope you don't mind a little Ken/Yolei in here 


	4. Unhealthy Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these digimon or the digidestined.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the loan, Kyler, but I won't need him for a couple more chaps. Sorry it's taking so long, guys. I know you all want your Wizzie back. He's coming. Don't worry.  
  
What Your Love Means To Me  
  
Chapter four: Unhealthy Competition  
  
Gatomon sat up quickly, thinking she heard something. It sounded like someone had knocked down some magazines in the other room. Curious, Gatomon climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Kari, and snuck out of the room. Just as Gatomon headed toward the living room, where the sound had come from, she saw movement. Gatomon, froze, trying to focus on whoever or whatever it was. But before she could, the figure opened the glass door and went on to the balcony. Thinking it was a burglar and determined not to let him get away, Gatomon ran out on the balcony after him. The caped figure had his back toward her.  
  
"If you want to be able to walk in the morning, you better give back whatever you have taken," Gatomon threatened.  
  
The figure turned to face her. Gatomon gasped in surprise, unable to believe what was right in front of her. It was none other than Wizardmon.   
  
"Wizardmon!" Gatomon cried, running up and hugging him. "How can you be here?"  
  
"Oh, Gatomon," Wizardmon said softly, "you should have known I couldn't stay away. I made you a promise, remember? I'll never leave you."  
  
"Why were you gone so long?" Gatomon asked, tears running down her cheeks.   
  
"Shh," Wizardmon hushed, holding her close. "It's all right. I'm here to stay."  
  
"I missed you so much," Gatomon whispered, feeling so happy to be once again in the arms of her love.  
  
"Oh, Gatomon," Wizardmon said tenderly. "Gatomon...Gatomon...Gatomon!"  
  
"What!" Gatomon demanded, her eyes shooting open.  
  
It wasn't Wizardmon in her view, but Kari leaning over her. Wizardmon hadn't come back. Her heart hurt so badly. It was like loosing him all over again.  
  
"I know you want to sleep in on a Saturday," Kari began, "but we told everyone we'd meet them at the school for a picnic and a swim in the digital world."  
  
Gatomon really didn't feel like having a picnic, but she knew Kari would have little fun without her there. Dismally, Gatomon got out of bed and went with Kari to the school. Everyone was already waiting in the computer lab, sporting their bathing suits.  
  
"What took you?" Davis asked.  
  
"Gatomon really didn't want to wake up," Kari giggled.  
  
"Nice dream?" Patamon asked from on top of T. K.'s head.  
  
Gatomon lowered her eyes and moaned unhappily.  
  
"Let's go!" Yolei shouted. "Digiport open!"  
  
One at a time, the digidestined and their digimon flew through the portal into the digital world.  
  
They arrived again on the shore of the Aine lake. Ken and Wormon stood waiting, Ken's blue-black shorts matching his hair and eyes.   
  
"I set up a volleyball net," Ken informed. "Thought we could get some healthy competition in."  
  
"Great!" Yolei exclaimed. "I'm on Ken's team."  
  
"Kari's on my team," T. K. called.  
  
"Hey! I'm on Kari's team too!" Davis insisted.  
  
"That leaves me with Yolei and Ken," Cody said matter-of-factly.   
  
"I'll sit this out," Gatomon muttered, sitting on the sidelines.  
  
"Me too," Patamon said. "I don't think I'd be much help anyway."  
  
"Don't be silly," T. K. began. "You can just digivolve to Angemon."  
  
"Not fair!" Veemon exclaimed. "If we're going to do it that way, then we all get to digivolve."  
  
"That's fine with me," T. K. allowed.  
  
Veemon digivolved to Veedramon. Armadillomon armor digivolved to Digmon, thinking that being Ankylomon wouldn't be much help. Hawkmon digivolved to Aquillomon. Wormon digivolved to Stingmon. Patamon digivolved to Angemon.   
  
"Come on, Gatomon," Kari pleaded. "Our teams are uneven. We need you."  
  
"All right," Gatomon conceded, not being able to inhibit Kari's fun.   
  
Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon and joined the back row of her team. Ken served the ball. Davis, in the front row, spiked it when it was clearly in T. K.'s area. Yolei, who was in the front row of her own side, missed in saving it.   
  
"One to nothing!" Davis pronounced, taking the ball and going to serving position as everyone rotated.   
  
He punched the ball over the net. Cody, who was on Digmon's shoulders in middle position because he was the shortest one in the game, shot the ball back. Veedramon, now in front row, hit it off his head back. The ball was intercepted by Stingmon, in the back row. It flew over Angewomon's head, though she didn't really care, and was saved by Angemon, sending it back. Yolei jumped up to spike it, but it was too far over her head. Digmon took a shot at it, but missed, and the ball fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh, why can't I hit the stupid ball!" Yolei yelled.   
  
"It's Ok, Yolei," Ken assured her. "Just keep trying, and you'll get it one of these times."  
  
"Easy for you to say!" Yolei shouted. "You're the sports king!"  
  
"I haven't hit it either, Yolei," Kari informed.  
  
"Two to nothing," Davis declared, holding up the ball and serving it over the net.  
  
Yolei tried for it and missed again. Fortunately, Ken jumped forward got it before it hit the ground.   
  
"It's not going to make it over," Ken said. "Spike it, Yolei!"   
  
She did what he said and actually hit the ball. It went right through T. K. and Veedram's hands.  
  
"I scored us a point!" Yolei yelled excitedly.   
  
She jumped up and down.  
  
"Good job," Ken told her.  
  
Yolei threw her arms around Ken, still jumping up and down excitedly.   
  
"I couldn't a have done it without you!" she screamed.  
  
Ken blushed.   
  
"Let's get back to the game please!" Davis grumbled. "It's your serve."  
  
Ken's team rotated, making Yolei on serve with Ken right beside her. That's how she preferred it. Yolei shot the ball over the net, very pleased with how far it went. It flew right over Angewomon again. Davis went for it, but missed.   
  
"Yeah! Did you see that?" Yolei said excitedly to Ken.  
  
"It was out!" Davis insisted.  
  
"Was it?" Yolei asked, her whole mood falling.  
  
"No, it wasn't," T. K. told them.  
  
"It was too!" Davis persisted.  
  
"Let it go," T. K. shot at him. "You just don't want to admit that you missed it."  
  
"Listen, T. B.," Davis began, walking furiously over to him. "I'm not afraid to admit when I didn't get the ball. I've been in sport a long time, and I know when a ball is out!"  
  
"You're not the ref, Davis!" T. K. shouted.  
  
"Maybe we should just throw that serve out," Ken suggested.   
  
"You want to throw my serve out?" Yolei asked, acting hurt.  
  
"It just means that you get to serve again," Ken explained.  
  
"Fine, but I maintain that it was out!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"And I maintain that you're a poor sport," T. K. mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?" Davis demanded.  
  
"Cool it!" Ken ordered, snatching the ball from Davis and tossing it to Yolei. "The score is still one to two for Davis' team."  
  
Davis shot daggers at T. K. before returning to his spot in the back row. Yolei hit the ball. It didn't go as far as it did last time but went pretty far. It was headed straight for Angewomon. She didn't notice until it was practically upon her, swinging at it too late to save it.  
  
"Great, now we're tied!" Davis grumbled. "Pay attention to the game, Angewomon! We don't have room for error if we're going to win."  
  
Angewomon came up short again. She couldn't handle it anymore. She ran from the court.  
  
"That was uncalled for!" Kari shouted at Davis, running off after Angewomon.  
  
"Wait, Kari! I'm sorry!" he yelled after her.  
  
"The game is tied," Ken informed. "Maybe we should just stop it there and go swimming."  
  
"Good idea," T. K. commented.  
  
**************  
  
Angewomon sat on the beech and pulled off her boot. Tears invading her vision, she pulled Wizardmon's ring from her ankle. She looked at it, her hand shaking. Before she could change her mind, Angewomon threw the ring into the lake.  
  
"Goodbye forever, Wizardmon," she cried.  
  
A/N: You have no idea how hard it was to keep track of who was where during the volleyball game. I had to draw a new diagram each time they rotated. Then, I mixed up which side rotated which way, so I had to redo some of the game. I'm not sure how well I did on the volleyball terminology either. I don't play in an actual team or anything. I'll post the new chapter soon. 


	5. Commotion of the Sea

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these digimon or the digidestined.  
  
What Your Love Means To Me  
  
Angewomon sat on the beech and pulled off her boot. Tears invading her vision, she pulled Wizardmon's ring from her ankle. She looked at it, her hand shaking. Before she could change her mind, Angewomon threw the ring into the lake.  
  
"Goodbye forever, Wizardmon," she cried.  
  
******************  
  
Chapter five: The Commotion of the Sea  
  
Kari ran up, asking, "Are you OK?"  
  
"No!" Angewomon exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I know Davis can be a jerk sometimes, but he didn't mean it," Kari told her.   
  
"It's not really Davis," Angewomon said. "It's me. I just can't seem to do anything right lately."  
  
"That's not true," Kari insisted. "You do lots of things right."  
  
"Like what?" Angewomon asked.  
  
"Well," Kari began pensively, "you helped us set up the Aine festival last night, explaining what we needed."  
  
Angewomon took a breath.  
  
"Kari! Angewomon!" T. K. yelled from the water. "Come on in!"  
  
"How about it?" Kari asked Angewomon, smiling.  
  
Figuring that she was ready to forget Wizardmon, a little fun would help the process.   
  
"Sounds great," Angewomon sighed.  
  
"Come one then," Kari said, taking Angewomon's hand.   
  
They both stood up together, Angewomon standing about a meter taller than Kari.   
  
"I have an idea," Angewomon began. "Hold on to me."  
  
Kari got behind Angewomon and put her arms around Angewomon's neck. Angewomon jumped into the air and flew over the lake.  
  
"Ready?" Angewomon asked. "You'd better close your eyes and hold on tight."  
  
"Let's go!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
Angewomon dove down right into the lake, beating her wings. Kari's grip loosened just a little bit. In responce, Angewomon headed up to the surface. Kari took a deep breath of air, half-laughing.  
  
"That was great!" Kari insisted, letting go of Angewomon so she could swim on her own.   
  
Angewomon smiled at Kari's happiness.  
  
"Uhh," Davis began, floating near them. "Listen, Angewomon, I'm sorry I was hard on you. It wasn't your fault. It was T. K.'s fault. He got me all worked up...Well, anyway, do you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I do," Angewomon answered.  
  
"Great!" Davis exclaimed. "Hey, Kari, Armadillomon digivolved to Ankylomon and we're all using him for a slide."  
  
"Sounds fun," Kari commented. "Come on, Angewomon."  
  
Angewomon swam with Kari and Davis over to where Ankylomon was sitting. He was very large in this form. Aquillomon, devolved to Hawkmon, was sitting on the top of his head. T. K. was climbing up his shell while Cody was sliding down his long tail. Angemon, Stingmon, Yolei, Ken, and Veedramon floated not too far away, laughing. Davis helped Kari get up on Ankyolomon's back, Angewomon swimming idly by Ken and the others. She watched Kari slide down Ankylomon's tail.  
  
"Come on, Ken," Yolei began, grabbing onto Ken's arm. "Let's go slide."  
  
"Uh...Ok," Ken agreed, looking a little nervous.   
  
Yolei and Ken began swimming over to Ankylomon.  
  
"It's nice to see you having fun again," Angemon commented to Angewomon.  
  
"It's nice to be having fun again," Angewomon said back, smiling at him.  
  
"Want to slid down Ankylomon with me?" Angemon asked, holding out his hand.  
  
"Alright," Angewomon replied, putting her hand in his.  
  
"I want to slide too!" Ankylomon exclaimed, suddenly devolving to Armadillomon.  
  
As he shrunk, he left Ken and Yolei in the air. They fell down into the water. When they resurfaced, they began laughing. Everyone else laughed too.   
  
"You should have seen you two's faces," Cody laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Yolei said, thrusting water at him.  
  
"Hey!" Cody exclaimed, splashing her back.  
  
Yolei turned and splashed Ken. Hawkmon splashed T. K. Then there was an all-out splash war. Kari made sure to stand between T. K. and Davis so it didn't evolve into another argument somehow. Angewomon found it enjoyable to spurt water at people by flapping her wings half under the water. Veedramon slapped his tail against the water, causing a huge wave to spread everyone out. Suddenly, something splashed everyone. Angewomon gawked up at the ugliest digimon in the Digital World. He was scrawny and black with a huge mouth full of sharp teeth, bat wings and long, sharp fingers.  
  
"It's Vilemon!" shouted Armadillomon.   
  
The digidestined and their digimon frantically began to swim to shore. Once in shallow water, Veedramon shot a fireball at Vilemon. The rest of the digimon shook off their wings and took flight, except for Armadillomon, who immediately armor digivolved into Submerimon and went underwater.   
  
"Spinning spiking strike!" said Stingmon, kicking swiftly at Vilemon.   
  
"Scratch Attack!" Vilemon growled, hitting Stingmon with his long, sharp fingers.  
  
"Get him!" Yolei shouted, riding on the newly digivolved Aquillomon.   
  
Vilemon scratched at Aquillomon, causing him to drop Yolei. Ken ran into the water and held out his arms just in time to catch her.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shouted, pulling back a golden arrow and letting it go.  
  
Vilemon caught the arrow in his large teeth, laughing. His nightmare shocker sent Angewomon flying backward. Barely conscious, she found herself in someone's arms. At first she thought it was Angemon, then she looked up at him. Through her blurry vision, she could make out two large green eyes and blonde hair.  
  
"Wizardmon?"   
  
A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging. What am I saying? I love leaving you hanging. It's so fun! Ha ha! 


	6. Another Aine Festival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the digidestined or their digimon or the Kunemon, Gizamon, Gekomon, or Elecmon.  
  
A/N: I'm afraid I'm going to sort of disappoint you. I'm sorry! I really need to stop doing that. I'm going to start loosing fans. Bad, bad, Lina!  
  
WHAT YOUR LOVE MEANS TO ME  
  
Chapter Six: Another Aine Festival  
  
"Is she going to be all right?"  
  
"Isn't Ken wonderful?"  
  
"Wait! I think she's waking up."  
  
Angewomon slowly opened her eyes. Three worried faces stared down at her: Kari's, Yolei's and Patamon's. The fight flashed back into her mind. She had seen him. She had seen Wizardmon.   
  
"Are you OK?" Patamon asked, squeakily.  
  
"We don't know what would have happened if he hadn't saved you," Kari told her.  
  
"Ken saved me, you know," Yolei sighed. "He's so wonderful."  
  
"Who?" Angewomon asked urgently, sitting up.  
  
"Ken, of course!" Yolei shouted. "Doesn't anyone listen to me?"  
  
"No, who saved me?" Angewomon demanded.  
  
Kari and Patamon looked at each other.  
  
"He...uh," Kari sputtered, then looked at the fire.  
  
Angewomon glanced across the Aine Festival. Cody toasted marshmallow's over the bon fire, subsequently giving them to Veemon and a gizamon. Wormon and Armadillomon had joined in the band, Wormon clicking his beak with the kunemon and Armadillomon serving as a drum. Ken, Davis and T. K. talked casually to the side of the dancing. Hawkmon danced away with a Elecmon on it's hind legs. They all looked to be having a well and good time, all except one stranger. He sat alone on the far side of the fire, staring across at Angewomon with his piercing green eyes. It was not Wizardmon. This digimon was much taller and wore only a red vest to partially cover his gray skin and muscled chest. His long blonde hair was loose and rather unruly. Over his mouth, he wore a deep purple scarf and held in his hand a long black staff with a glowing crystal ball at the end.   
  
"He calls himself Necromamon," Kari informed.   
  
"He's a good fighter," Patamon told her. "Whooped that Vilemon without even trying. Put the rest of us to shame."  
  
Angewomon lowered her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing," Angewomon muttered. "It's just that I thought I saw...someone."  
  
"Who?" Patamon asked.  
  
Angewomon just shook her head in response.  
  
"Well, it's been one heck of a day," Kari said, smiling brightly. "Maybe we should end it with some dancing?"  
  
"Don't mind if I do!" Yolei exclaimed just before running off toward the Aine Festival. It could be assumed that she ran to snatch Ken.   
  
"I'll see you later," Kari told her, putting her hand on Angewomon's shoulder for a second, then walking toward where T. K. and Davis were arguing.   
  
Angewomon half smiled as she watched Kari convince them to join in a threesome dance. Yolei danced about with Ken, him not looking as tense as he had the last time they danced. Cody had begun to tell a story to Veemon and some gekomon. Angewomon glimpsed that strange digimon staring at her again. Why had he so much interest? Those kind green eyes teased Angewomon's heart. She had to look away. She didn't want to be reminded of Wizardmon anymore.  
  
"Are you sure you're OK?" came Patamon's squeaky voice.  
  
Angewomon had forgotten that he was still there.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she muttered.  
  
"A little dancing might take your mind off things," Patamon suggested.  
  
"It would, wouldn't it?" Angewomon murmured. "Let's dance then."  
  
Patamon perked up with his little smile and led the way off to the Aine Festival. Once they reached the music and fun, Angewomon devolved to Gatomon. Individually, but together, Patamon and Gatomon danced to the fast beat. Kari danced between Davis and T. K., blocking their glares at each other. Cody began to dance with Armadillomon, Veemon dancing about by himself. Gatomon found herself actually having fun. She glanced over at that Necromamon digimon. He stared at her more intently than ever, his eyes wider and not blinking. Gatomon couldn't get over his interest.   
  
"Would you excuse me, Patamon?" Gatomon requested, starting off toward Necromamon with curiosity.   
  
The minute he saw her coming near him, Necromamon averted his eyes.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for saving me," Gatomon told him for a conversation starter.  
  
"You are quite welcome," Necromamon said, not looking at her. "I wish I could do more."  
  
Gatomon furrowed her brow in confusion. What did he mean he wished he could do more?  
  
"Oh," he said suddenly, reaching into the pocket of his off-white hammer-pants(A/N: Only way I could think of to describe them). "I found this and wondered if you might have lost it."  
  
Necromamon held out the gold ring to her. Gatomon snatched it immediately.  
  
"How'd you know it was mine?" she asked as she slipped it over her tail.  
  
"Just a guess," Necromamon blurted. "That's a lovely ring."  
  
Gatomon glanced back at her tailring, her ears drooping at the memories it brought back.  
  
"Yes, it is lovely," she said, staring at the ring blurry-eyed.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking," Necromamon began nervously, "How did you get it?"  
  
Gatomon glanced up into his large green eyes, tears falling down her cheeks as she said, "My best friend gave it to me...but he's gone now."  
  
Necromamon just stared at her, not saying a word.   
  
Gatomon quickly wiped away her tears and said, "Patamon is waiting for me."  
  
With that, she turned back toward the Aine Festival. She could feel Necromamon staring at her as she walked away.  
  
A/N: This chapter was much better, but I accidentally deleted it and had to re-write it. It was better and much longer, but this was all I could remember.  
  
A/N 2: Is it too obvious? If you don't know what I'm referring too than it isn't too obvious and you'll find out soon enough. 


	7. Sorry Sunday

A/N: This chapter is not one of my favorites, but I couldn't bring myself to re-write any of it.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these digimon or the digidestined.  
  
What Your Love Means To Me  
  
Chapter seven: Sorry Sunday  
  
"Don't worry about tomorrow night," a gekomon said in a squeaky voice. "We know a unimon who has agreed to take over."  
  
"Good!" Davis groaned.  
  
"That's too bad," Kari said. "We enjoy helping out."  
  
"It's such a shame," Davis said, changing his mind rather quickly.  
  
"You can still come," the gekomon allowed. "Everyone's welcome to the Aine festival."  
  
"I don't know," Cody began. "Two consecutive nights of staying up late is quite enough, if you ask me. Besides, we have school Monday. Partying Sunday night doesn't seem like a very smart thing to do."  
  
"You're absolutely right," Ken agreed. "I'd better head back."  
  
"Bye, Ken," Yolei said loudly though Ken was right there.  
  
Ken partly smiled and waved.  
  
"Why does Ken have to live so far away?" Yolei muttered to Cody as Ken disappeared into the woods.  
  
"Just to spite you, Yolei," Davis joked.  
  
"Isn't he so cute?" she said, gawking after him, though she couldn't see him anymore.  
  
"Definitely," Davis said wryly. "He's one of the cutest boys I know."  
  
"I didn't know you swung that way, Davis," T. K. laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Davis shouted, holding up a fist threateningly.  
  
Gatomon glanced at Necromamon. He still sat there and looked at her rather oddly as if waiting for her to do something specific. She had no idea what this was so she couldn't oblige him.  
  
"Maybe we should head back," Kari suggested.  
  
They all agreed and then returned. Yolei went with Cody and returned to the real world to his home computer, since hers was in view of the family room. The rest of them returned to their own computers and went straight to bed.   
  
**************  
  
Kari and Gatomon slept in Sunday morning until Tai came in with a bucket of ice water, shocking them awake, then scurrying out of the room.  
  
"Tai!" Kari yelled, shivering.  
  
Gatomon actually laughed at this, though she was drenched and shivering too. In response, Kari hit her with a Pillow, and they proceeded into a pillow fight that lasted until noon.   
  
"So," Kari began over a bowl of noon cereal, "what do you think about Ken and Yolei?"'  
  
"Seems like a digidestined romance," Gatomon giggled.  
  
"Unlike the horrible triangle I'm caught in," Kari groaned.  
  
"Why don't you just pick between them once and for all?" Gatomon suggested.  
  
"I don't know," Kari muttered. "I don't want to hurt the other one's feelings."  
  
"But, if you were to choose," Gatomon began, leaning close, "which would you pick?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't think I could choose one," Kari said.  
  
"You like them the same?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"You could say it like that," Kari explained, smiling. "See, Davis isn't really the type of guy I imagined myself with. And T. K. and I have been friends so long, it seems a shame to ruin it with a relationship. I'd prefer someone outside the digidestined, and I don't want to decide that until I'm older anyway."  
  
Gatomon thought about this a second. Kari was young for a human. Gatomon was also young for a digimon, but old enough.  
  
"What about you and Patamon?" Kari said, cautiously watching Gatomon.   
  
Gatomon wrinkled her forehead, asking, "Is it all right to like someone only some of the time?"  
  
"I'm sure it is," Kari told her. "Why?"  
  
"Really, I don't mind Angemon's muscles and his nice voice," Gatomon mused. "But Patamon is so..."  
  
"I see," Kari said smiling.  
  
"Is that shallow?" Gatomon demanded, her eyes widening.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Kari voiced. "What about Patamon's personality?"  
  
"He gets on my nerves as both of them," Gatomon grumbled.   
  
"I guess he's not the one then," Kari pointed out.  
  
"I never thought that he was," Gatomon admitted. "I really don't think anyone is the one."  
  
"You don't believe in soul mates?" Kari asked in surprise.   
  
"I do," Gatomon muttered, "but mine's come and gone."  
  
Kari put her hand on Gatomon's shoulder.  
  
"But I don't need love, right?" Gatomon said, displaying a fraudulent can't-change-it-now mood. "Digimon and humans alike live long lives without love. I can do that, right?"  
  
Without realizing it, Gatomon's eyes had filled with tears.  
  
***************  
  
Gatomon glanced sleepy-eyed at the lit screen of Kari's computer and wondering why it was on so late. Kari was still asleep beside her and Gatomon didn't remember Kari turning on her computer before they went to bed. Curious, Gatomon climbed out of bed and walked over to the computer. The digiport was open to the Aine festival. Gatomon just spent the last two nights there. Why was she being called back? It WAS the last day of the Aine Festival for the next four years.  
  
Gatomon glanced back at Kari. Still asleep. Quickly, Gatomon grabbed Kari's digivice and pointed it toward the computer. She found herself whirling around and then suddenly in the midst of the Aine Festival. The gekomon, gazimon, kunemon and elecmon danced about gaily.   
  
"May I have this dance?" came a soft, deep voice behind her.  
  
She spun around and looked up at those familiar green eyes.   
  
A/N: I'm not sure if you can pick where you return from the digital world, but in my story they can. I also don't know if a digimon is able to use her digidestined's digivice. Let's just pretend she can. 


	8. Rousing the Forgotten

A/N: Sorry, Kyler, I don't know who Athena is. I did get excited when I saw a summery with the name Necromamon in it because I had that name in a fic (this one) I was planning. That summery might have been Athena's. I'm not sure.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these digimon or the digidestined.  
  
What Your Love Means To Me  
  
Gatomon glanced sleepy-eyed at the lit screen of Kari's computer and wondering why it was on so late. Kari was still asleep beside her and Gatomon didn't remember Kari turning on her computer before they went to bed. Curious, Gatomon climbed out of bed and walked over to the computer. The digiport was open to the Aine festival. Gatomon just spent the last two night there. Why was she being called back? It WAS the last day of the Aine Festival for the next four years.  
  
Gatomon glanced back at Kari. Still asleep. Quickly, Gatomon grabbed Kari's digivice and pointed it toward the computer. She found herself whirling around and then suddenly in the midst of the Aine Festival. The gekomon, gazimon, kunemon and elecmon danced about gaily.   
  
"May I have this dance?" came a soft, deep voice behind her.  
  
She spun around and looked up at those familiar green eyes.   
  
******************  
  
Chapter eight: Rousing the Forgotten  
  
It was Necromamon again, holding out a hand to her. She peered at him suspiciously. She didn't even know this mon. Why should she dance with him?  
  
"May I?" Necromamon asked, looking down at her.  
  
"I'm afraid you're a little large for me," Gatomon muttered, trying to make an excuse.  
  
"I don't think so," Necromamon told her, his eyebrows raised and his eyes smiling.  
  
Gatomon furrowed her brow. Something seemed very familiar. Suddenly, the beat of the music the digimon played slowed down. It was a soft, tranquil sound unlike the music of an Aine Festival.   
  
"I think maybe I'll just digivolve," Gatomon told him.  
  
Necromamon glanced her up and down quickly, then stepped back.   
  
"Gatomon digivolve too..."  
  
With the swish of long blonde hair and eight white wings, Gatomon became Angewomon.  
  
"You are very beautiful," Necromamon commented, staring at her.  
  
"And I am not as Gatomon?" Angewomon asked as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You are...You are quite beautiful as Gatomon," Necromamon insisted. "But the beauty you are now is...breathtaking."  
  
"Thank you for the compliment," Angewomon said, not the least flattered.   
  
"Shall we...uh," Necromamon sputtered, indicating toward the dancing digimon.  
  
"I suppose," Angewomon muttered, not really feeling like dancing but too considerate to back out now.  
  
Necromamon apprehensively took her in his strong arms. Angewomon noted that he seemed more nervous when she was Angewomon than when she was Gatomon. She supposed that it was because a little cat is less threatening.   
  
Angewomon rested her arm on Necromamon's shoulder as he began to slowly sway to the tranquil music. His bare skin had a strange feel to it. It was soft to the touch, but rather rough when she rubbed her hand against his gristly triceps. There was another feel too. She felt at ease, like nothing bad could possibly happen while she was in those arms. All the tenseness and suspicion drained from her as she set her head against his neck.   
  
After the dance, Angewomon and Necromamon sat on the bank of the river and stared out at the shimmering water. The music of the Aine Festival in the distance. The stars shone like diamonds on a sheet of black velvet.   
  
"So, wings, huh?" Necromamon muttered.  
  
Angewomon glanced at him in confusion.  
  
"I mean, you can fly," Necromamon said.  
  
She continued to stare at him.   
  
"That's got to be fun, huh?" Necromamon asked nervously.  
  
"Can't you fly?" Angewomon retorted. "You caught me in mid air during that battle with Vilemon."  
  
"Well, yeah, I can fly," Necromamon told her.  
  
Angewomon raised an eyebrow, saying, "I don't understand you."  
  
Necromamon shrugged.  
  
Angewomon held back a giggle.  
  
"Would you...do something for me?" Necromamon requested, not looking at her.  
  
"Depends on what it is," Angewomon said reluctantly.  
  
"Would you take off that helmet?" Necromamon asked, still not looking at her.  
  
Angewomon glanced at him for a minute, quite taken-aback by his request. She could see no reason to not do as he wished, so Angewomon reached up and pulled off the helmet. She rarely removed it since she had never had a reason to before.   
  
Necromamon stared straight into her eyes and muttered, "They're the same."  
  
She blinked at him. She had never met a more confusing person. But the way he looked at her seemed very familiar. Staring into his deep green eyes and having him stare back made her feel heartsick. It was like something that she had long ago locked deep inside her was once again immerging. It made her want to laugh and cry at once.   
  
"You can feel it too," Necromamon whispered, reaching up and touching her face.  
  
Angewomon just nodded, too overwhelmed to say anything.  
  
"I've been searching my entire life for you," Necromamon disclosed, still staring into her eyes.   
  
He began to lean close to her. Angewomon had this longing to be near him, to have his lips on hers. Another feeling was also present. Fear. Before she knew what she was doing, Angewomon stood up and started running down the beach.  
  
She called over her shoulder, "I've got to get back to Kari!"   
  
A/N: I know Gatomon couldn't have digivolved to Angewomon without Kari and her crest and all, but let's forget that for a moment and muse about what's up with Necromamon. Also, I'm wondering if the whole flying thing made sense to you who have read "What My heart Was Looking For." 


	9. The Resurrection

A/N: This entire chapter is based on something that came out of my head. I don't know at all if this is how things work or not. I made it up. If you know better, just try to enjoy my imagination. K? ; D  
  
A/N 2: A little of this won't make sense if you haven't read the first part, "What My Heart Was Looking For."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the digidestined or their digimon or Wizardmon.   
  
WHAT YOUR LOVE MEANS TO ME  
  
"You can feel it too," Necromamon whispered, reaching up and touching her face.  
  
Angewomon just nodded, too overwhelmed to say anything.  
  
"I've been searching my entire life for you," Necromamon disclosed, still staring into her eyes.   
  
He began to lean close to her. Angewomon had this longing to be near him, to have his lips on hers. Another feeling was also present. Fear. Before she knew what she was doing, Angewomon stood up and started running down the beach.  
  
She called over her shoulder, "I've got to get back to Kari!"   
  
******************  
  
Chapter Nine: The Resurrection  
  
Necromamon watched in sadness as she ran off. He had expected it to go better. Of course, he did realize how confusing it must be to feel something that didn't seem like it could be. He sensed that Angewomon felt Wizardmon in him. Necromamon was dying to tell Angewomon everything, but for some reason he couldn't. He was afraid to. He was afraid she would be mad at him for having been gone such a long time. It wasn't his fault, though.   
  
After Wizardmon's body disappeared, his spirit lingered. He just couldn't leave Gatomon. She meant everything to him. It was unfortunate that he could not leave the TV station where he was killed, so he had to call her to him. It was heaven just to look in those big blue eyes once more, the most beautiful eyes. Finally, after giving the digidestined some advice, he knew he had to go on. Gatomon would survive without him. She was strong. She had always been strong.   
  
With a bright light and a warm feeling, Wizardmon found himself sitting in a cradle with cutsie block buildings and digi-eggs scattered all around. Where was he? Was this heaven? He blinked a few times and sucked on a pacifier.   
  
"Just hatched?" came a squeaky voice near him. It was a small green ball in a cradle to his right. She smiled and blinked her large black eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked her.  
  
"Don't you know?" the digimon asked him. "You're at Primary Village. This is where digimon are re-born. Digimon never die, you know. Didn't your guardian ever teach you anything?"  
  
"I don't have a guardian," Baby Wizardmon muttered, sucking on his pacifier.  
  
"You must be one of the chosen digimon, then," the green digimon told her. "Do you have a human looking for you?"  
  
"I don't think so," Baby Wizardmon said. "I didn't have one in my last life."  
  
"Hmm," the digimon shrugged. "I don't know how you can not have a guardian or a human."  
  
"Who's your guardian?" Baby Wizardmon asked.   
  
"Oh, mine is Anjiru," the green digimon smiled. "Once I get to my In-Training level, she'll come to get me and the others she's in the charge of."  
  
"Will someone come for me?" Baby Wizardmon asked.  
  
"Maybe we should ask Anjiru," the green digimon suggested.  
  
It was a long wait. Baby Wizardmon finally turned to his In-Training form of Pagamon. He was small and round with light grey skin, big green eyes and lots of spiky blond hair on top. He had to get around by bouncing. One thing he didn't understand was why he didn't know this place before. Shouldn't he have been born here like all the rest of the digimon?  
  
Anjiru came on schedule. She was a short and human-looking with a big smile, grey hair and a pink kimono. The green digimon, now a bit bigger with legs and referred to as Gildimon, explained the whole situation to Anjiru.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, pulling a list from her kimono. "Pagamon, is it? Yes, you were lost."  
  
"Lost?" Pagamon asked in surprise. "How could I be lost?"  
  
"It seems that an evil digimon came to Primary village and stole several eggs so he could raise them to work for him," Anjiru explained. "We believe you were among the ones he stole."  
  
"But I wasn't raised by an evil digimon," Pagamon insisted. "I grew up alone in the Furukenu mountains."  
  
"Maybe he dropped you," Anjiru shrugged.  
  
Pagamon lowered his eyes. He always thought he was special to deserve a place of his own like the sanctuary in the mountains where he grew up. But he was really just an accident. It might have even been Myotismon who took the eggs and flew over the mountains to his castle. Somehow, Wizardmon's egg was the only one to fall. Of course, it was a coincidence that he should land in a perfectly safe sanctuary.   
  
"Like he did with Nyaromon," Anjiru finished. "Yup, at least she ended up where she was supposed to go."  
  
"Nyaromon?" Pagamon gasped in shock. "Isn't that...Gatomon?"  
  
"Yes," Anjiru replied. "She was part of the bunch stolen too. She was dropped somewhere and grew up much by herself. Luckily, in the end, she found out where she belonged and made it there."  
  
"How do you know all about her, but you never found out what happened to me?" Pagamon asked.  
  
Anjiru's eyes widened for a second, "Because, my little mon, she was one of the chosen digimon destined to save the digital world with the help of her human counterpart."  
  
Pagamon lowered his eyes again. Gatomon and him had been stolen and had been dropped. If they hadn't been stolen, Wizardmon would have been raised by a guardian and Gatomon would have gone to meet Kari earlier. It was more than a coincidence that they had the same history and less of a coincidence that they should meet each other at Gazi-Gatsu village. It was all destiny. Part of that destiny was his angel temple at his sanctuary. That angel that he had stared at all the days of his youth was the same angel that he loved now, Angewomon.   
  
Anjiru took Pagamon in. Once he was his Rookie level, Hermitmon, he was able to leave and try to find a way to his sanctuary. But since as the little goblin-ish mon in a tattered brown robe he couldn't fly, getting to his sanctuary was very hard. He climbed many mountains and spent much time trying to find his sanctuary, but he couldn't find it by foot. So he waited in the cold caves until he was strong enough to transform into Wizardmon.   
  
By that time, the business with the digimon emperor had calmed down, so Wizardmon really didn't know where to even look for his beloved Gatomon. He wanted more than anything to be near her once more. He traveled everywhere, but never saw Gatomon or any sign of the digidestined. They always say, when you stop looking, that's when you find whatever you're looking for, so Wizardmon did stop looking. He kept hoping that they would just one day stumble upon each other as fate usually worked. No such luck.   
  
One day, Wizardmon heard from a group of Gekomon that the Aine festival was coming up. He remembered his Aine festival with Gatomon long ago and wondered if it was a sign. Quickly, he traveled to Aine lake. By this time he was able to digivolve to a stronger form called Necromamon. And he was just nearing the lake the morning after the first night of the Aine festival when he heard a commotion. That's when he saw her, the angel, the one he had always dreamed of. She just got hit with Vilemon's attacked. Necromamon spend over to catch her. She looked up at him and whispered, "Wizardmon?" then went unconscious. How did she know him? Necromamon quickly looked around and saw the digidestined. This angel, his dream, was his beloved Gatomon.   
  
At the Aine festival that night, he tried to make sense of it all. When she approached him, in the form he knew and loved of Gatomon, he didn't know what to say. He was confused and didn't know what to do. He loved her so badly. But he never knew if she loved him. Long ago, as Myotismon's henchman pulled her from his arms, he yelled that he loved her. He heard a call back, but he couldn't understand what she said. For all those years proceeding her memory loss and after his death, he always wondered if it was her love she professed that he didn't get to hear or if it was just a call of farewell.   
  
Necromamon thought about all this as he saw Angewomon running from him. Maybe she did love him. He saw the feeling in her eyes, but was it love? Maybe it was just the caring for a friend she had lost and was reminded of. If she did not love him, Necromamon had to find away to get her to fall in love with him. After all, this was destiny.   
  
A/N: Ok, the secret's out. Necromamon is Wizardmon. Of course, you probably all new that already. 


	10. The Sanctuary

A/N: Ohh! I feel so loved. You guys like me. You really like me.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the dig-destined, thier digimon or Wizardmon.  
  
WHAT YOUR LOVE MEANS TO ME  
  
Chapter Ten: The Sanctuary  
  
Gatomon sat awake all the rest of the night, thinking. It seemed so strange. Why would she have feelings for Necromamon? She didn't even know him. It didn't make sense. She had always thought that Wizardmon was the only one who could make her feel that way. Wizardmon was the only one she wanted to make her feel that way. Whatever Necromamon's deal was, she would rather forget him than see him again.   
  
With that, she lay next to Kari and closed her eyes.  
  
************  
  
"Up and adam!" Kari called in a chipper attitude.  
  
Gatomon sat up, feeling as if she didn't get a wink of sleep. Her limbs ached and her throat was sore and her eyes burned. She would have preferred to just stay in bed and attempt to sleep the rest of the day.   
  
"Come on, sleepy head," Kari said, smiling down at her. "I have to be to school in fifteen minutes. Let's go."  
  
"I don't feel like going to school," Gatomon muttered, pulling the blanket over her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked concerned. "You were fine yesterday."  
  
"Kari, have you ever liked someone that you didn't think was a good idea to like?" Gatomon retorted, staring at her tailring.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Really?" Gatomon looked at her in surprise.   
  
"Don't tell anyone," Kari began, lowering her voice, "but I did have a little thing for Ken when he first came to our side. It seemed like we had a lot in common. We both suffered and we both had that darkness consume us. I thought he could understand what I was going through and be a shoulder to cry on."  
  
Gatomon kept staring as she asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Yolei," Kari said simply. "She was my friend and I knew she liked him too. I didn't want anything as trivial as a boy to come between us."  
  
"But, Kari," Gatomon protested, "what if Ken was your soul mate? What if you gave up your chance for happiness?"  
  
Kari smiled and said, "If that's so, than it will still work out. I'm not worried."  
  
"You can't just let fate do everything for you!" Gatomon exclaimed. "Tell Ken how you feel and see if he feels the same. If you don't, you'll never know what might have been."  
  
Kari smiled again, "I'm not even sure if I feel that way anymore. Besides, didn't you have a problem about liking someone you shouldn't? Maybe you should take your own advice."  
  
Gatomon lowered her eyes. Was she pushing aside the possibility that Necromamon was her soul mate? After all, she knew almost nothing about him but still had this connection. If Necromamon is her soul mate, than what was Wizardmon? Just a random mon that passed through her heart? Gatomon couldn't believe that. Absolutely no one could live up to the standards that Wizardmon set in her heart. She could try with Necromamon and when he didn't live up to expectations, then she would know for sure that Wizardmon and only Wizardmon could be the one she spent her life with.  
  
At school, Kari walked out of way to avoid the soccer field. She did bump into T. K. at her locker. Gatomon let out a discontented sigh when she saw Patamon in his normal place on T. K.'s hat.   
  
"Morning, Gatomon," Patamon squeaked happily.  
  
"Hello, Patamon," she muttered back.  
  
"Did you hear?" T. K. asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Kari retorted.  
  
"Ken came all the way out here to see Yolei yesterday," T. K. gossiped. "And Cody says that he saw Ken and Yolei kissing on her balcony from his own."  
  
Gatomon watched Kari for a reaction. She wondered how the news would affect her. After all, Kari had admitted just that morning to having had feelings for Ken. Kari just laughed and said, "No way!"  
  
"Those two seem serious," T. K. commented.   
  
"By the way," Patamon began to Gatomon, "Saturday night was fun, wasn't it?"  
  
Gatomon just nodded.  
  
"Too bad there are no more Aine festival's we could dance at," Patamon went on.   
  
Gatomon half-smiled.  
  
The Aine festival. More thoughts of Wizardmon and Necromamon. If only she had a way of knowing what Wizardmon thought of her feelings for Necromamon. Would he feel betrayed or would he want her to move on with her life?  
  
"Kari, I need some time alone," Gatomon muttered. "Do you mind if I go to the digital world for a while?"  
  
"That's fine," Kari allowed. "See you guys in a minute."  
  
Kari carried Gatomon to the computer lab and got on-line. Once the digi-port was open, Gatomon thanked Kari then jumped into the computer screen. She zoomed through the air for a moment, then landed on the beach. Though she loved Aine lake, this really wasn't where she wanted to be. Quickly, she digi-volved to Angewomon and went flying. She flew for about an hour until she reached it, a beautiful mountain range. You could see the whole digital-world from there.   
  
Angewomon dove down into the middle of the mountains. She saw the faintest glow of the green grass and felt the peaceful serenity before she had even landed in the sanctuary. It was just as it had been years before when she had come here with Wizardmon. The small pond sparkled and the weeping willow's branches swayed lazily. Just in front of her stood Wizardmon's little temple. She found him there that one night and spent the night with her head rested on his chest.   
  
Angewomon entered the small temple, having to duck to fit through the door. There it was, shining down on her. It was a stained-glass likeness of herself. When she had first seen this window, it meant mostly nothing to her, but now...now, it meant that Wizardmon had always been her soul mate. Angewomon couldn't help but cry.  
  
Her sobs were interrupted by a slight rustling outside the temple. Angewomon exited immediately and looked for the intruder. She spotted Necromamon standing near the weeping willow.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Angewomon demanded.  
  
Necromamon stood frozen for a moment. He looked around.  
  
"I found this place a while back," Necromamon told her. "I just come here every now and then for a bit of serenity."  
  
"How'd you find it?" Angewomon queried. "This place is very hard to just come upon. You have to already know where it is."  
  
"I use to go for many walks in those caves," Necromamon said, pointing to a large hole in the stone wall. "And that's how I found my way here."  
  
Angewomon continued to stare at the hole. That was made by Wizardmon long ago to help save her from Myotismon. He destroyed part of his own sanctuary for her. Angewomon lowered her eyes in sorrow.  
  
"I'm sorry if I brought up something painful," Necromamon said.  
  
"No big deal," Angewomon muttered. "I came here. I would have thought of it anyway."   
  
"Why did you come here?" Necromamon asked, sitting down against the trunk of the weeping willow.  
  
Angewomon looked at him a moment, then sat herself down beside him.  
  
"You remember that friend I told you about," Angewomon began, "the one who gave me the ring?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Necromamon replied.  
  
"This was his home," Angewomon told him.  
  
"That explains why you were so defensive about me being here."  
  
"Yup," she smiled. "I guess I just thought that no one but Wizardmon should have this sanctuary."  
  
"That's understandable," Necromamon informed.  
  
"I just needed to talk to my dear friend," Angewomon explained. "He use to be the only one I could talk to. I just felt I needed his input on something."  
  
"Get any answer?" Necromamon queried.  
  
Angewomon shrugged.   
  
"If you want to talk, you can talk to me," Necromamon offered.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think it'll be the same," Angewomon muttered as she glanced around the sanctuary. "Do you think we could go somewhere else? There are too many memories here."   
  
Necromamon nodded, saying, "Want to go to Aine Lake?"  
  
"No," Angewomon sighed. "I want to go somewhere I've never been."  
  
Necromamon thought for a second, then said, "I know just the place."  
  
A/N: I want to thank all those who have reviewed.   
  
blackmage718   
  
Story Weaver1 :You won't have to wait long for your fluff.  
  
Mimilove   
  
sliverwingweaver   
  
Stolen Spirit  
  
and, last but not least, my most devoted fan  
  
kyer :thanks for being faithful to me. I don't know if Necromamon is a real digimon. I thought I made him up. Because, long ago, I was doing my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I needed a magic word that began with N to go with Nigil's Nersery for a store in my book. The only magic word that began with n was necromancy which is kinda like speaking to the dead or something. Anyway, I needed a name for Wizardmon's Ultimate form. That word popped in my head..so I used it. That's why I was so excited to see that name for one of Wizardmon's forms in another story. And blah blah blah. No one probably read this far. They got tired halfway through and said to his or herself "Man, this chick is boring." Sorry. *blush*   
  
Read my next chappy. It's a good one. *wink* 


	11. Almost Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own the digidestined or thier digimon.  
  
WHAT YOUR LOVE MEANS TO ME  
  
Chapter Eleven: Almost Paradise  
  
"Can I open my eyes yet?"   
  
"Not yet."  
  
Angewomon would have been apprehensive had it not been for the strong arms around her, carrying her to their destination. She felt safe and at ease. Wherever they were going, she trusted Necromamon.   
  
Suddenly, she felt them land and Necromamon set her down and said, "Now you can look."  
  
Angewomon opened her eyes and was in awe at the sight. A shimmering waterfall emptied into a quaint lagoon in the middle of a forest-jungle. It was breath-taking.  
  
"I assume you like to swim," Necromamon said.  
  
"I love to," Angewomon smiled at him.  
  
Necromamon took her hand, which surprisingly didn't bother Angewomon, and they walked over to the lagoon. The water was crystal clear and felt refreshing as she stepped her feet into it. Suddenly, Necromamon came out of nowhere and cannon-balled into the water, splashing Angewomon. He sat and laughed.  
  
"Ooh, I'm going to get you!" Angewomon oathed as she jumped into the water after him.   
  
Necromamon back away as she came toward him. They were both laughing. Then she caught part of his hair.   
  
"No fair! That only works in a cat fight," Necromamon protested as she used his hair to pull herself toward him.  
  
"Hey, I'm part cat," she rationalized.  
  
Once she was close enough, she pushed his head underwater. He went under rather willingly, but then grabbed her ankle and pulled her under. When they both got back to the surface, they laughed as they tried to gasp for air.   
  
After a while of horsing around in the lagoon, Necromamon and Angewomon flew up to the top of the waterfall, sat themselves down, and gazed out over the lagoon.  
  
"Are you having fun?" Necromamon asked.  
  
"Oh, yes," Angewomon sighed, watching the water fall off the rocks.  
  
"Tell me about your friend," Necromamon requested. "What was he like?"  
  
"He was...wonderful," Angewomon told him. "He always knew what to do to lift my mood. His arms made me feel safe. He protected me at the risk of everything, and died doing so."  
  
"He must of really cared for you," Necromamon said quietly.  
  
"Yes, he did," Angewomon replied in a sad tone. "You know, it was at that sanctuary that I realized that I cared for him too, more than just a friend. I loved him."  
  
Necromamon didn't respond. He just stared at her. Suddenly, Necromamon smiled, stood up and jumped off the waterfall, shouting, "Whoo-hoo!"  
  
Angewomon laughed at him. She stood up herself and looked over the edge to see where he landed. But he was nowhere.  
  
"Necromamon?" Angewomon called.  
  
"Jump!" came is muffled call.  
  
"Where are you?" Angewomon asked, scanning the lagoon.  
  
"Jump!"  
  
Angewomon took a breath, then jumped, trusting that Necromamon knew what he was doing. As she fell, mixing with the water of the waterfall, she felt arms catch her around the waist and pull her behind the waterfall. She laughed, holding close to Necromamon in the darkness of the cave with the water rushing just beside them.   
  
Necromamon looked straight at Angewomon's eyes. She blinked at him, her heartbeat quickening. He reached up to her face with one of his gloved hands and touched her lips.   
  
"Close your eyes," Necromamon whispered.  
  
Angewomon did. She felt his hand ran through her hair. It felt nice and brought sensations she had never felt. Then lips touched hers. It was a soft kiss but showed such feeling, such passion that it left Angewomon's lips tingling when he pulled away. She slowly opened her eyes to see Necromamon retying the scarf around his mouth. Angewomon didn't know what to say to him so she just smiled. His green eyes smiled back.   
  
Gatomon lay next to Necromamon a half-hour later, his arm around her small body. Swimming always made her sleepy and she felt so comfortable that she could do it right there. Her eyelids drooped slightly.   
  
"Don't stay awake for my sake," Necromamon told her. "Just snooze away. It won't bother me."  
  
Gatomon smiled and let her eyes close lightly. She could hear his heart beat behind her. It was a soft rhythm which coaxed her to dream.  
  
A/N: The long-awaited chapter is coming next so hang on with me. *wink* 


	12. Heartache and a Tough Scrape

Disclaimer: I don't own the digidestined or their digimon or Wizardmon.  
  
WHAT YOUR LOVE MEANS TO ME  
  
Chapter Twelve: Heartbreak and a Tough Scrape  
  
Halfway between dream and awake, Gatomon could hear a voice. It was a familiar voice. One she had not heard for many years. It was gentle and quiet.   
  
"Gatomon, I have missed you. Your soft white fur that I just love to have close to me. Your big blue eyes, the most beautiful of all the eyes in the world. Your lips, sweet. How I've yearned to hold you close and kiss you once more. I remember that last day before Myotismon made you forget everything. You gave me a reason to live all those years. When they took you away, I called that I loved you. You called back. But was it those words I longed to hear. I never knew, not until now. Oh, Gatomon, I love you."  
  
Gatomon barely opened her eyes. The light behind the figure was bright, but she saw those eyes. It was his voice.   
  
"Wizardmon?" she whispered. "Don't leave me."  
  
With that, she closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.  
  
Suddenly, Gatomon's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. She caught sight of Wizardmon's cape disappearing in the forest-jungle. She jumped to her feet and ran after him. She stopped abruptly when his figure actually came into view. There he was, standing not ten meter's away. His back was toward her.  
  
"Wizardmon?" Gatomon whispered to herself, her eyes filled with tears. It was so impossibly perfect, Gatomon had to wonder if she was dreaming. Gatomon was about to run to him and call out his name when...  
  
  
  
"Wizardmon digi-volve to..."  
  
  
  
Wizardmon's sunstaff soared out of his hand. He stretched out his arms, then suddenly, the top part of his coveralls tore under the stress of his newly-grown muscles. A belt wrapped around his waist to keep his pants up. His cape and hat flew away as his long blonde hair flowed freely and his small red vest grew down to his knees. To finish it off, a black staff with a crystal ball floated into his still-gloved hands.  
  
  
  
"...Necromamon!"  
  
  
  
Gatomon gasped. She hid herself behind a tree, tears flowing down her face. Necromamon was Wizardmon all this time. Why hadn't he told her? He just let her suffer the pains of being apart from him and the confusion of her feelings. She couldn't believe he would do this to her. She didn't even know how to react.  
  
Necromamon walked right beside where she hid and was on his way back toward the waterfall. He was going back to see her. She had to get back there. But what would she say? What would she do? She was so confused as she walked back to where Wizardmon had left her.   
  
"Where'd you go?" Necromamon asked as she emerged from the woods.  
  
  
  
Gatomon looked up at him, unable to see him quite the same. She replied quietly and slowly, "I just went for a walk."  
  
"Are you all right?" Necromamon asked with concern. "You look like you've been crying."  
  
"I have to go back to Kari," Gatomon insisted.  
  
"Gatomon, I-"  
  
"Kari needs me!" Gatomon exclaimed as she ran off.  
  
**************  
  
"Glad you're back," Kari said when Gatomon had returned to the computer lab.   
  
All the other digidestined with the exception of Ken were gathered around.  
  
"We have a problem," Kari told her. "Ken needs us."  
  
The digimon digivolved to flying forms, Gatomon to Nefertimon, Patamon to Pegasusmon, Hawkmon to Aquillomon, Armadillomon to Digmon(A/N: he has wings!) and Veemon to Raidramon(A/N: I think he flies. If not, let's say he's Magnumon.) The digidestined, got on their digimon and flew off to where Ken specified they go. It was not hard to find. There was a huge dark rip in this world that could be seen from miles around. Ken and the old dig-destined met them as they landed.  
  
"What's going on?" Kari asked as she got off of Nefertimon's back.   
  
Suddenly, the dark rip sent out a black beam. It hit all the digimon. Nefertimon felt this chill down to her bones and then her skin started crawling. She shrunk down into Gatomon. When she glanced around, she noticed all the other digimon had been de-volved as well.   
  
"It's a dark rift," Izzy exclaimed. "Gennai(A/N: if that's how it's spelled) just e-mailed me. He says it's in the digital world too."  
  
  
  
"It's a what?" Ken asked.  
  
  
  
"A rift from the dark world into the world of light," Izzy explained.  
  
  
  
"How do we close it?" Davis asked.  
  
  
  
"It must be sealed in the digital world," Izzy told them. "And the only thing that can close it is the greatest power of all, the power of love. You must find where the rift breaks into the digital world, then two who truly love each other must walk into the rift. Unfortunately, there's no way to tell if they will be trapped in the world of darkness or kept safely in this world. So you'll have to make that sacrifice."  
  
  
  
All the digi-destined and their digimon glanced at each other. Sorra and Tai had eye contact for just a second. Biyomon scooted close to Agumon, who reacted by putting his arm around her. Matt looked over at Mimi, who avoided looking back. Palmon looked briefly at Tentomon. T. K. and Davis both turned toward Kari. She kept her eyes down. Gatomon noticed that Patamon was looking at her. Then, Ken took Yolei's hand. She looked at him.  
  
  
  
"We'll do it," Ken offered, squeezing Yolei's hand.  
  
  
  
Yolei smiled, tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"That is," Ken began, glancing at her, "if you want to."  
  
  
  
Yolei was too overcome with emotion to speak, so she just nodded.  
  
  
  
"You must hurry then," Izzy insisted. "The rest of you newer digidestined go along. There will be many dark digimon guarding the rift. We'll hold down the fort here."  
  
"You can count on us, Izzy," T. K. said.   
  
"My place isn't far from here," Ken told them. "We can get to the digital world through my PC."  
  
Everyone agreed and Ken led the way to his apartment building. All the time, Ken kept holding on to Yolei's hand. Gatomon knew that he was scared for her.  
  
They took the elevator up to Ken's floor, then rushed to his door. Ken opened it and led the way straight to his room.   
  
"Ken," began his mom, "are these your friends?"  
  
"Yes," Ken told her as he turned on his computer and waited for it to boot up.  
  
"Hello there, Mrs. Ichijouji(A/N: if that's how it's spelled)," Yolei smiled at her. "My name is Yolei."  
  
"Oh, so you're Yolei," Ken's mom smiled back. "We've heard a lot about you."  
  
"You've been talking about me, Ken," Yolei teased.  
  
"Sorry, Mom, but we're quite busy at the moment," Ken insisted as he got on-line.  
  
"Oh, are you doing a school project or something?" his mom asked. "I'll make some cocoa."  
  
Finally, she left the room.   
  
"Digi-port open!" Ken exclaimed, holding his black digivice to his computer screen.  
  
The rest of the digi-destined entered in a similar fashion. A short man they all knew as Gennai stood before them, the dark rift in the distance.  
  
"We have to hurry, digidestined," Gennai told them. "Who's making the sacrifice?"  
  
"We are," Ken said, standing next to Yolei.  
  
"We must hurry now," Gennai explained. "You fellahs need to digivolve."  
  
They all digivolved to their Champion forms, with the exception of Gatomon who digivolved to her Ultimate. The digimon and their digidestined hurried up to the dark rift. Angewomon stopped and stared up in awe. This rift looked larger than the one in the human world. It must have been a mile high with dark digimon swarming around it.   
  
A/N: I really don't know all that much about Gennai. I didn't watch many of the older episodes until they got Kari and Gatomon. Even then, I scarcely watched. I regret this. Anyway, so I don't know all that much about Gennai, so if his personality seemed off at all, that's why. 


	13. A Battle to Be Won

Disclaimer: I don't own the digimon, except Necromamon.  
  
WHAT YOUR LOVE MEANS TO ME  
  
Chapter thirteen: A Battle To Be Won  
  
Megadramon flew out of no where and shot his dark side attack at Angewomon. She quickly flew out of the way and shot a celestial arrow back at him. He groaned in hurt, but he was still able to fight. Angemon had his hands full with an Okuwamon. Veedramon and Aquillomon were fighting a Pukumon. Stingmon tried to fight off a Musymon while several Roachmon were keeping Ankylomon busy. With all that, the dark rift was still guarded well enough that Ken and Yolei couldn't make their way to it.  
  
"Where's Necromamon when we need him!" Angemon shouted, dodging a beetle horn attack.  
  
Angewomon glanced at Angemon and said, "Keep fighting. I think I know where he is."  
  
She took flight swiftly and went straight to the Furukenu mountain range. She dove down into Wizardmon's sanctuary. Even the serenity of this beautiful place wasn't enough to calm her urgency or her anger towards Wizardmon. Speaking of him, he was no where in sight. She knew where he was, though. Taking a breath, Angewomon walked into the small temple. Wizardmon was crouching down and staring up at the stained-glass window.  
  
"Wizardmon," Angewomon addressed hardly.  
  
He spun around and gawked up at her in shock. He stood up, standing a foot shorter than her in his current form.  
  
"Angewomon, I can explain-" Wizardmon insisted.  
  
"We don't have time," Angewomon told him. "Digi-volve to Necromamon so we can go and save the digidestined!"  
  
Angewomon turned and walked out of the temple, trying not to get emotional about the situation.  
  
"Wait, how did you know?" Wizardmon demanded.  
  
"Does it matter?" Angewomon asked, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Have you known all along?" Wizardmon muttered.  
  
"No," she shot at him, glancing over her shoulder, "but did you actually think you could keep it from me forever."   
  
"That was never my intention, I assure you," Wizardmon said.   
  
"What exactly was your intention?" Angewomon demanded. "To torture me?"  
  
"Of course not," Wizardmon insisted. "Do you honestly think I would WANT to hurt you? It's the last thing in the world I would want. I love you."  
  
"Then why?" Angewomon cried.  
  
"I was afraid," Wizardmon muttered, glancing away. "I didn't know how you would react. I thought you might be mad."  
  
"I would have been less mad if you had told me from the beginning who you were," Angewomon explained.   
  
"I am sorry," Wizardmon apologized. "I wanted to tell you...I was going to tell you the next time I saw you. Honest."  
  
Angewomon looked at him. She believed him. How could she ever doubt his word? He was the first person she ever trusted and she had to trust him now. Quickly, Angewomon de-volved to Gatomon, then ran and hugged him around the waist. Wizardmon set a hand on her back.  
  
"My Gatomon," he whispered.  
  
She held on tighter, tears streaming down her face.   
  
Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder spooked them both. Gatomon glanced up and saw that the sky was starting to turn dark.   
  
"Oh, no!" she cried. "We have to go save the others!"  
  
Wizardmon nodded, picked up Gatomon and flew upward. They emerged from the top of the mountains and surveyed the desert. Black lightening crashed everywhere from the dark rift that had grown twice it's original size. Gatomon bit her lip as she saw swarms of snimon coming their way.   
  
"Magical Game!" Wizardmon shot at them, then flew passed them with great speed. The snimon pursued, but Wizardmon was too fast to keep up with.   
  
Gatomon gasped when she saw Aquillomon unconscious, Ankylomon de-volved to Armadillomon, still trying to fight off a Roachmon, and Angemon pinned down by two Okuwamon. Veedramon and Stingmon were fighting a Pukumon together and still loosing.   
  
"How can this be?" Gatomon cried. "We're stronger than some of these digimon!"  
  
"The dark rift seems to be constantly feeding them dark energy," Wizardmon observed.   
  
"What can we do?" Gatomon asked.   
  
"We've got to close the rift," Wizardmon insisted.  
  
"Ken and Yolei!" Gatomon exclaimed, scanning the ground for the digidestined. She spotted them all huddled together with Gennai as a Tuskmon closed in. "Down there. We need a way to get Ken and Yolei to the rift."  
  
"If we save Aquillomon first," Wizardmon mused.  
  
"What about the Tuskmon?" Gatomon asked worriedly.   
  
"You do that, I'll do this," Wizardmon told her.  
  
Gatomon nodded.  
  
He landed just long enough to drop off Gatomon then headed toward Aquillomon to revive him. Gatomon immediately digivolved to Angewomon and flew toward the Tuskmon.  
  
"Try picking on someone from your own world," she called from behind him.  
  
The Tuskmon turned around.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon yelled as she pulled the arrow against her arm and let it go. That just made Tuskmon mad. Angewomon got scared. She couldn't even slow him with the dark rift regenerating him every few seconds. Luckily, Wizardmon and Aquillomon arrived. Ken and Yolei quickly got on to Aquillomon and the digimon headed toward the dark rift. Megadramon got on their tail.  
  
"Wizardmon digivolve to..."  
  
Ripping his shirt and loosing his hat and cape, Wizardmon became Necromamon. He and Angewomon took flight and went after the Megadramon.   
  
"Lightening blast!" Necromamon shot at Megadramon.  
  
He ignored the attack and kept going after Aquillomon.   
  
"Celestial arrow!" Angewomon shot at him.  
  
"Spirit trick!" Necromamon yelled, throwing a blue electric ball at Megadramon.  
  
Finally, they annoyed him enough to get him to turn around. He brandished his metal claws and roared.   
  
"Now what?" Angewomon asked Necromamon.  
  
"Now?" Necromamon repeated. "We get out of here."  
  
Angewomon and Necromamon turned and flew away, Megadramon following them. Angewomon's wings were getting tired and she started to slow down. Quickly, Necromamon grabbed her around the waist and flew to a speed Angewomon could never have reached.   
  
A loud crack of thunder made everyone stop in their tracks, even Megadramon quit the chase to stare at the dark rift. At the base of the rift stood Ken and Yolei. The rift flashed red for a moment, then shot out more black lightening. Suddenly, Megadramon, Pukumon, Okuwamon, Tuskmon, Angewomon and Necromamon de-volved to their Champion forms. Gatomon dropped for only an instant before Wizardmon caught her and flew her to where the digidestined and Gennai stood.  
  
"What's going on?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"It didn't work," Ken yelled, running over with Yolei not far behind.  
  
"Oh, no!" Gennai exclaimed. "I understand it now. It has to be two DIGIMON who love each other..."  
  
  
  
"I'll e-mail Tai," T. K. said. "They can send Biyomon and Agumon in here."  
  
  
  
"There's not enough time," Gennai insisted. "The rift is getting larger by the second."  
  
  
  
"What else can we do?" Yolei asked.  
  
  
  
Gatomon felt an arm around her shoulders and looked up at Wizardmon. His eyes smiled down at her. She smiled too and nodded.  
  
  
  
"We've got it covered," Wizardmon said.  
  
  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari cried, hugging her. "You're my best friend. You know that right?"  
  
  
  
"You're mine too, Kari," Gatomon sniffled.  
  
  
  
Kari pulled away, her umber eyes filled with tears. "Come back, OK?"  
  
  
  
Gatomon hugged Kari, not answering her.   
  
  
  
"Are you ready?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
  
  
Gatomon pulled away from Kari and nodded. Wizardmon knelt down and took Gatomon around the waist. He, then, jumped into the air and they were on their way toward the dark rift. Gatomon clung tightly to Wizardmon. She was so scared. At least whatever happened, Gatomon and Wizardmon would be together.  
  
A/N: It's funny. Whenever I read this part to myself, I hear the song "She's Got the Power" from the Sailor Moon sound track in the backround. Anyway, the exciting conclusion will be up soon. 


	14. How Matchless the Sorrow and Joy

Disclaimer: I don't own the digidestined or their digimon or Wizardmon.  
  
A/N: Before we actually get into the last chapter, I just want to say that your reviews have meant everything to me. And without you guys, I would have never had the inspiration to finish this story. I've had fun writing this and I hope you've had an equal amount of fun reading it. Thank you everyone.   
  
What My Heart Was Looking For   
  
Chapter Fourteen: How Matchless the Sorrow and Joy  
  
  
  
The dark rift kept shooting out black lightening bolts and the dark digimon were even too scared to fight. Gatomon started shaking. In response, Wizardmon tightened his arm around her.  
  
"We may not come out you know," Gatomon said. "Gennai says we could be caught inside the world of darkness."  
  
Wizardmon looked down on her, saying, "I know."  
  
"Are you scared?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"I'm terrified," Wizardmon admitted, his grip on Gatomon tightening still.  
  
Gatomon closed her eyes as they neared the dark rift. Her fear reached inside her with it's icy fingers. She might die. Tears invaded her eyes. Wizardmon stopped right in front of the rift and landed. The rift was just a couple meters long and pulsated with a dark energy. Gatomon could hear this horrible screaming inside her own head. She latched her claws on to Wizardmon's clothes.  
  
"I love you, Gatomon," Wizardmon said, staring into the rift.  
  
Gatomon pulled on his coverall leg. Wizardmon looked down at her, then knelt down to look in her eyes. She knew he was scared, but his eyes showed determination and strength. This gave Gatomon hope. She felt that just maybe they might come through this. She smiled.  
  
"I love you, too, Wizardmon," she whispered.  
  
Gatomon wrapped her paws around Wizardmon's neck. She drew back, pulled down his mask and kissed him. With that, Wizardmon lifted Gatomon up and they went into the rift.   
  
Darkness surrounded them. Distant voices screamed and moaned in agony. Pictures kept appearing in Gatomon's mind. She couldn't stop them.   
  
She thought of seasons she spent by herself, the sting of loneliness as she sat and sat. She couldn't go anywhere and she knew someone would come for her. Someone was going to come. No one came. It was a sharp pain deep in her gut.   
  
Myotismon stood brandishing his crimson whip at her.   
  
"I hate those eyes!" he yelled, then he whipped her over and over. She felt the stinging all through her as the whip cut at her skin.   
  
She remembered all those years of being hard and mean to other digimon. She even smacked Wizardmon once or twice. How could she have been so mean?   
  
Then, tears filled her eyes as she remembered Wizardmon's death. His eyes staring up at her, calling her his friend. He was her first true friend, the only true friend she had until Kari. And loosing him was like dying herself.   
  
There were those days when it felt like Myotismon had returned. There was the evil digimon attacking her wherever she went and the whipping. It was the reign of the Digimon Emperor. He was hard and cruel. Gatomon had to hide herself, being afraid that any minute somemon would come and finish her off.  
  
Next came each one of those dreams. Dreaming of Wizardmon dying all over again. Dreaming he was back and having him ripped from her when she woke. The pain deep in her was like a red-hot poker in the chest.   
  
Finally, the pain of knowing Wizardmon was alive and that he didn't tell her. He let her be tortured everyday. He lied to her. How could she ever trust him again?  
  
Gatomon couldn't stand it anymore. The anguish, the agony. Suddenly, among the cries and screams was her own voice. She was wailing in pain of the heart and body. She felt to her knees and bawled. She was ready to sink into despair forever. Then she felt arms around her. Two warm, safe arms. She clung to Wizardmon, not being able to see him, but knowing he was there. She could hear his heart thumping loud and fast. He was shaking too.   
  
"I love you," Gatomon choked out.  
  
"I will love you till the end of time," Wizardmon whispered back.  
  
Suddenly there was a bright light, so bright that it blinded Gatomon. She shut her eyes tightly and kept holding on to Wizardmon. The fear, sorrow and pain drifted away. Everything was happy again. Everything was light again. Gatomon cried tears of joy. She opened her eyes to see the desert and the digidestined running toward them. Wizardmon stood up, one hand remaining on Gatomon's shoulder. Kari came up and hugged Gatomon, bawling into her fir.   
  
"Oh, Gatomon," Kari cried. "You were in there so long...we thought...we thought...Gatomon, I'm so glad you're safe."  
  
"Everything's OK, Kari," Gatomon insisted.  
  
"We were really worried about you guys," Davis said.  
  
"Well done," Gennai smiled.  
  
Kari finally let go of Gatomon and backed toward Davis and T. K.   
  
"Wizardmon, we thought you were dead," Patamon squeaked from the top of T. K.'s hat.   
  
Wizardmon smiled down at Gatomon and said, "It's a long story."  
  
"We wouldn't mind hearing it," Gennai said. "And how about a special festival to commemorate this occasion. We'll call it the Light festival."  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Davis exclaimed. "There will be food, right?"  
  
"Of course, of course," Gennai laughed.  
  
***************  
  
Gennai kept his promise. He arranged an elaborate festival that night. Gennai hung up multi- colored lanterns and streamers. Digimon from miles around came to crowd the desert. The Aine gang came to make music for everyone. There was lots of food and more being cooked on the bon fire. The digidestined and thier digimon and Wizardmon sat by the fire and watched digimon dance and clapped along with the music.   
  
Kari nudged Gatomon, muffling a giggled. Gatomon looked where Kari was indicating and saw Ken and Yolei casually walked off to be by themselves, thier fingers interlocked. Gatomon smiled at this. Then she saw Patamon, sitting on the other side of the fire, his green eyes glistening. Gatomon frowned, put a hand on Wizardmon's shoulder, then walked over to where Patamon sat. Patamon looked up at her.  
  
"Hey," Gatomon greeted.  
  
"Hi," he squeaked back. "I guess you're happy now?"  
  
Gatomon nodded.  
  
"That's good," Patamon sniffled.  
  
"You know, Patamon," Gatomon began. "You'll always be a great friend."  
  
Patamon nodded.  
  
"Guess what," Gatomon giggled. "I heard that that Otamamon over there thinks you are quite the looker."  
  
Patamon half-smiled, saying, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up-"  
  
"No, seriously," Gatomon insisted. "She thinks you're a fox."  
  
"But I'm a digimon," Patamon said, glancing over at the Otamamon.  
  
"I think you should go say hi," Gatomon suggested as she got up and walked back over to Wizardmon.  
  
Patamon watched Gatomon for a bit, then fluttered over to the Otamamon.  
  
"Hi," he squeaked higher-pitched than he had meant to.   
  
She giggled.  
  
"I'm Patamon."  
  
Gatomon watched him with a smile. She smiled wider when the Otamamon grabbed Patamon by the wing and pulled him to the dance floor. Tai and Sorra began to dance and Mimi consented to dance with Matt. Biyomon and Agumon were cutting a rug for some time and having a great time. Cody and Armadillomon joined in, along with Gabumon and Izzy. Tentomon talked with Joe while Gomamon danced with Palmon. Veemon and Wormon had the time of their lives in the band, Veemon playing someone's trumpet.   
  
"Want to dance?" T. K. and Davis asked Kari at the same time.  
  
Kari smiled and shook her head at Gatomon before standing up and walking over to the dance floor with the two.   
  
Wizardmon immediately stood up, bowed and said, "May I have this dance?"  
  
Gatomon looked up at him with a smile, "Wizardmon, I'm much too short to properly dance with you."  
  
"I don't believe so," Wizardmon whispered, holding out his hand.  
  
Gatomon smiled, took his hand and stood up. With one swift move, Wizardmon took off his hat, bent down, grabbed Gatomon around her little waist and held her up to his chest, staring into her eyes.   
  
"I love you, Gatomon," he whispered, touching his forehead to hers.   
  
Gatomon closed her eyes, a warm feeling all over. It was so wonderful, like her and Wizardmon had never been apart. They never would be apart again.   
  
Suddenly, the beat of the music increased in speed. In response, Wizardmon tightened his hold on Gatomon, then began to spin her around and around. The world was twirling all about, the warm bon fire passing behind Wizardmon several times. Gatomon smiled, throwing her arms out and her head back to enjoy the best of it. She laughed, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"I love you, Wizardmon!" she cried, feeling happier than she had ever felt. "I love you!"  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Well, it's over. I want to say thank you to WSJ for writing "Stronger Than Death" and to Wanderer D for "The Fate of Love". They were both beautiful stories. I'd like to thank the creaters of Digimon. Most of all, I want to thank my fans. Kyler, you stuck with me through it all and you always had something to say that made me smile. Story Weaver 1, thanks for the compliments. Man, Stolen SPirit, you really get into this. Greywizardmon. Blackmage718, I'm glad you like it. Mimilove. silverwingweaver, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Author Blitz, thanks. cyborg 0016, though you only reviewed once, I thank you all the same. You guys always make my day and I'm going to miss hearing form all of you. Hey, if any of you want to email me, thank's cool. My address is with my bio and all that. Bye!  
  
A/N2: Hey, if you haven't read "What My Heart Was Looking For", maybe you'll like that too. I know you read it, kyler. 


End file.
